In the window of a financial institution or the like, a money handling machine is used that is disclosed in, for example, patent document 1 and that performs depositing processing, dispensing processing and other types of processing. In the money handling machine, for example, when dispensing processing is performed, the amount of money corresponding to an instruction to dispense money is selected from money stored in a storing portion and is sequentially placed on a transport line. Such money is transported along the transport line to a predetermined dispensing outlet, with the result that the dispensing processing is achieved.
On the other hand, in the dispensing processing, in consideration of the possibility that money (for example, severely damaged money) which is unsuitable for being dispensed is stored in the storing portion, the money handling machine is designed such that such money is prevented from being erroneously dispensed. Specifically, a determination is made as to whether money that is being transported from the storing portion to the dispensing outlet is allowed to be dispensed, and the money that is determined not to be dispensed is subjected to, for example, processing (dispensing limitation processing) for transporting the money to a location other than the dispensing outlet.
When the dispensing limitation processing described above is performed, the amount of money that reaches the dispensing outlet is reduced by the amount of money that undergoes such processing, and thus, if the reduced amount of money is left without being treated, the amount of money dispensed is insufficient. For that reason, money is additionally transported so as to replenish such shortage, and thus the amount of money corresponding to the instruction to dispense money is successfully dispensed. When money of a plurality of denominations is dispensed, it is common to successively transport money of each denomination. Hence, in a case where, when the money of a certain denomination is being transported, a shortage occurs, money is additionally transported to replenish such shortage, and thereafter the transportation of the money of the succeeding denomination is started.    Patent document 1: JP-A-2004-145600    Patent document 2: JP-A-2003-30717